


Gotcha Prime

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron corners Optimus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha Prime

“Gotcha, Prime.” The purr was dangerous, as dangerous to his interface drive as the powerful arms keeping him locked against the broad, hot chest plates were dangerous to his life. He had to keep reminding himself of that! 

Megatron was dangerous, he was danger incarnate. The Decepticon would kill him… slaughter everyone on this planet to gain the Allspark! There was nothing but evil in his spa~

A surprised, and far too telling, moan escaped him as wet heat was dragged up his neck. He couldn’t help tilting his helmet to the side, offering more of the vulnerable joint to his attacker. Unwise indeed, but wise or not it was a natural reaction. 

“You think I notice so little, Prime…” The purr was dark, heavy with something raw and powerful that he hesitated to give a name. 

“W-what?” Sharp denta grazed over his neck and he fell silent apart from the heavy, too loud workings of his cooling fans. 

“Don’t play coy, it will only disappoint me.” A sharp nip had him cry out, breathless and thin. 

“Every time we do battle you become so hot under my hands.” Said hands moved on him, slow, knowingly… easily keeping him immobile, and yet reaching all of him. One closed over his panel, making him whimper and buck despite his best effort to remain unresponsive. The other lifted his head, turning it more. 

“I am not that cold image from history, am I? Optimus… I am real, armor and hot energon. Powerful, dangerous…” Every word was like thick sweet energon syrup, almost so real he could taste it. A large digit forced its way into his mouth, not that he really fought it. 

“And you want that… you want the danger, the heat, the ecstasy that I could give.” Moaning brokenly, the Prime started sucking, unable to resist as his processor hazed over with heat and the delicious images that dark voice painted for him.

“You want me to open you up, sink into you and wash away all those morals, all the prudish ethics that tell you not to give in, to fight, to be so proper.” Yes! Yes… he wanted all of that, so badly. He had never wanted to lead, not really, not alone. He had just wanted to learn, to discover… A click sounded and he was entered by another large blunt finger, making him almost choke on the one he had almost down his intake. 

Primus… it felt so big! 

“So wet you are, Prime. For me. All for me…” Another digit, forcing him open almost too quickly, pinpricks of pain dancing just past the pleasure. He cried out around his mouthful, moaning and bucking hard enough to force the fingers in further, the pain flaring and fanning the heat. 

“Impatient little thing, you are. Overload for me.” A third finger forced him wide, sharp dentals sinking into his neck and he came hard. The overload shearing though his circuits, surging into his spark in burning waves until darkness took it all away… 

Everything he had ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Gotcha Prime](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Gotcha-Prime-116686199)
> 
> Beta  
> Darkesong


End file.
